elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crypt of Hearts (Quest)
Crypt of Hearts is the seventh main quest quest of . In this quest, the Eternal Champion finds the sixth piece of the Staff of Chaos. Quick walkthrough *Travel to the Crypt of Hearts. *Obtain the Sixth Piece of the Staff of Chaos from the depths of the dungeon. Walkthrough Crypt of Hearts Recommended effects: *'Restore Health.' *'Resist Fire, against the two Fire Daemons guarding the Sixth Piece.' The Crypt of Hearts is a medium—but seriously dangerous—dungeon which contains four levels. The first level is the largest area, while the other three are smaller. The following creatures are encountered inside the ruins: Skeletons, Homonculi, Hell Hounds, Ghosts, Iron Golems and Fire Daemons. First Level Immediately after entering the Crypt, the door to the Second Level will be located exactly west of the front door. Using the map on the right, it is possible to break the right walls with the spell Passwall, making the First Level shorter and much safer. Non-magic users can walk through safer ways in the northeast area of the dungeon, since it is not necessary to explore the whole First Level to reach the lower level. However, the corridors in this zone, beyond creatures, contain valuable treasures and loot. Second Level The Second Level is considerably smaller than the first one, and also has streams of lava in the east area and abysses in the west, sheltering Homonculi and Ghosts. The door to the Third Level is located south of the entrance, and the path is moderately dangerous, especially in abysses. To reach the Third Level, the Eternal Champion must take the upper corridors upon entering the Second Level and then hike to the southwest, where they will encounter large abysses which surround the room where the door to the Second Level is located. Third Level It is notable the presence of Hell Hounds in the Third Level, as the description says, "screams from far way can be heard." The door to the Fourth Level is right behind the entrance door, so the spell Passwall can easily be used again to make the quest much shorter. The path to the door is simple—go to the east and take the great corridor to the south until the path ends, then go to the east again. The Eternal Champion will encounter lava if they walk through the corridors, and more lava exploring the whole area. Fourth Level The Fourth Level is the final level, and the most dangerous too. The central room where the Sixth Piece of the Staff of Chaos remains is surrounded by a giant abyss protected by Homunculi. The Eternal Champion would have to walk around the abyss until they reach the opening, but alternatively it is possible to use the spell Passwall. Approaching the great abyss, the Eternal Champion will be attacked by Homonculi standing above the platforms. To reach the central room, they can either jump through these platforms or walk on the underground. The door of the central room will give a riddle in order to be opened. ;Riddle "Few have gained these hallowed halls, Brave fools who wouldst face the puzzle... There is a think, which nothing is, Yet it has a name. It's sometimes tall And sometimes short It tumbles when we fall It joins our sport, And plays at every game... What then, doth I speak of?" The answer is "Shadow." Two Fire Daemons will be inside the central room; these are one of the strongest creatures in . Their physical attacks are devastating and at long range they use lethal Fireballs—as such, the effect Resist Fire shall be useful during confrontation with said entities. After defeating the two Fire Daemons, the Eternal Champion must conquer the Sixth Piece of the Staff of Chaos and exit the Crypt of Hearts. Ambush After conquering the Sixth Piece, the usurper Jagar Tharn will again appear in vision threatening the Eternal Champion and sending his servants to retrieve the reunited pieces. Trivia *Brother Barnabas is the only living individual in Tamriel beyond the Eternal Champion to have knowledge of the usurpation of the Ruby Throne by Jagar Tharn during the events of . *In the Second Level of Mines of Khuras, in the southeast zone the walls compose the word "Black Marsh" reversed. *In the Third Level of Crypt of Hearts, platforms above lava compose smiling faces.